1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circuit board pins and particularly relates to circuit board pins having an expanded mounting portion for insertion in a hole in a circuit board. More particularly, the present invention relates to a round, circuit board pin having an expanded mounting portion for insertion in a dielectric bushing, seated in an aperture in a metal plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Circuit board pins having deformed mounting portions for mounting a metal plate in a hole in a circuit board are described in Evans, U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,819; Lynch, U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,433; and van den Heuvel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,004. A circuit board pin having a star-shaped, deformed mounting portion is described in Bulletin 105, Berg Electronics Division, E. I. du Pont de Nemours and Company, New Cumberland, Pennsylvania, 17070. Additional circuit board contacts having deformed mounting portions for retention in dielectric blocks are described in Straus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,377 and Lagne, U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,792.
However, none of the above-described circuit board pins or contacts has the desired retention force when mounted in a dielectric bushing seated in an aperture in a metal plate.